Rolling Girl
by Cinderella-chan
Summary: These are a set of writen works that are based solely on interpretation. I dont know if this is necessary but im going to warn readers anyway: TIGGER WARNING. THERE IS BULLYING IN THIS WORK, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORABLE WITH READING ABOUT BULLYING OR HAVE BEEN BULLIED AND MEMORIES CAN BE TRIGGERED EASY, PLEASE DO NOT READ!


**Author's Note: OMG, GUYS! Im so sorry for not posting anythingin like forever. I just (had i hate to admit it) forgot about posting stuff on this website. I really do apologize to the people who expect new chapters for Servant's Love. I will get to that as soon as i have inspiration for that story again. To make up for my long disappearance (dont know if i spelled that right) i have a set of short writings for you! I know that they arent very long but i thought that these writings were nicely writen.**

 **These writings are based truly on interpretation.**

 **Please enjoy and reveiw!**

* * *

The rolling girl looked at her abusers with her face void of emotion. They battered her. Weaken her. Shut her out for things that they thought were right. They called her names. Broken her self esteem, her heart, and her soul. They made it hard for her to believe things that everyone else believed were true.

"You're so fucking useless and pathetic." One declared loudly, while attacking her already bruised body.

"And you're so stressful and stupid. Why are you still alive?" Another spat at her, kicking her back to the ground when she tried to get up.

"Fuck, you're so ugly and fat too. How does anyone find you attractive at all?" The last taunted, landing a blow not only on the girl's body but her self esteem as well.

One after one, the rolling girl took the attacks that her abusers were inflicting on her. One blow after another. A new scar made with each sentence. This destroyed the girl's heart and her will to fight so she sat and waited. Waited for someone to save her or for death to come and take her away. It didn't matter what came first as long as the pain was gone. She needed a savior or a distraction to get her away from the aching pain in her heart and her mind. Their words weighed her down. Tormented her. Left her broken and past repair. The abusers made their mark on what seemed like a fragile doll. Once they were done and had had their fill, they left the girl to sit and fall into the deepest part of her mind. Deep down she knew the words they said were true. That she WAS useless. She WAS pathetic. However, the girl tries her best to surpress those false truths for they were implanted in her mind.

"I'm so sorry. This shouldn't happen to you." A male voice said quietly. His voice soothing and full of love but there was sorrow as well

Love, for what? Sorrow, for whom? The rolling girl pondered as the male's arms wrapped around her lovingly. The girl felt safe. Secured in a small bubble of her own. This scared her but somehow she relaxed in his arms.

"I'm going to kill those people. They shouldn't hurt you like this. They have no right." A female said full of anger.

The male sighed and rubbed the girl's back. The action surprised the girl yet made her sink deeper ino the male's embrace. This was something that she found comforting even when she was young. Feeling like the scars were healing and the pain was gone, the girl started to give into the sudden wave of sleepiness that over took her.

"We will be here to protect you, honey. So don't worry. Just smile and be happy because we will protect you from the pain you feel." Was the last thing she heard the male say before falling into a beautiful dream about tomorrow.

* * *

The rolling girl sighed as she picked up her bloody and bruised body off of the ground. They had done it again. This was the fifth time this week that they had shattered the fragile doll that was the rolling girl. They never seemed to get tired of her. Bruising her body and breaking her soul seemed like an enjoyable pass time for them. Honestly, it was. They enjoyed shattering the doll. They enjoyed her pain. Her misery. Her cries for it all to end. Masochists is what the loud and first female called them. Using her pain to provide themselves all the pleasure they could ever want. Disgusting.

The girl stood from her place on the ground, her legs wobbly and damaged but surprisingly still worked. The girl was somewhat relieved about that. They didn't damage her to the point of immobility which was good in her case because that meant she could keep rolling. Rolling. And rolling. Yes, she continued to roll. Repeating the same thing day by day. Experiencing the pain every week. Every month. This was bad, she knew, but that didn't stop her from rolling. Even when close to death, she would pick herself back up and continue to roll. Never stopping. Never ending.

"This is going too far. You can hardly walk." A calm looking young man said as he picked her up. His voice was filled with sadness and bits of anger.

The rolling girl ignored his words an held back her unshed tears. He had picked her up while her body had yet to grow numb to the pain. It hurt but she didn't care. She was in his arms now. A place so safe it made her wish that she could stay forever. Safe. Secure. Two things that the rolling girl wanted more than anything.

"Are you listening to me?" The man asked exhaustingly. "You know that if you keep rolling like this, you will lose your life. No one can continuously roll forever."

The girl nodded but kept her silence. Her mind wanted to tell her that he was wrong and that she just had to wait for something to stop her from rolling. On her own, she couldn't stop. Her continuous cycle plagued her, only to be stopped by some outside force. Whether that force is the young man holding her, the young woman who fought for her, or death didn't matter. She just needed to be saved. It was true that her constant rolling was killing her. It was also true that she couldn't roll forever. However, the rolling girl planned to roll until the end of the tunnel came into her view. Until her pain and suffering had ceased. But for now, one more time. She is just going to roll one more time. The girl's eyes grew heavy as she started to drift into sleep. The young man gave the girl a small smile. A sad but happy smile.

"I love you and I promise to keep you from rolling again and again. I promise to save you and finally make a smile appear on your face again." The man said as, once again, the rolling girl fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
